Abandoned
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Bella is not who she seems. Will the lies she told tear her away from the one thing she wants the most. Jasper/Bella pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight **pouts****

Hello, you may know me as Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan but that is not who I am. Renee is not my mother thank god but she is unfortunately my hair-brained aunt by marriage. Charlie well he is my step-dad and the closest thing I have to a father right now since mine left me. Oh I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Well my real name is Isabella Cambre Marie Hunter Swan Volturi and I'm a 16 years old dhampire meaning I'm half vamp. How the Cullen's never knew well I have several powers and one of them is appear human. So who are my parents well my mother is very well known as she is one of the important guards at Volterra. My father is a tracker and a nomad that pops up to check on me every few months. For the rest you'll just have to wait to find out.

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

I'm stuck again next to fuckward in biology with Mr. Banner. The only reason I decided to go out this idiot is because the one I love is currently taken. Seriously wouldn't the damn pixie see this! So here I am staring out the window watching the slight breeze ruffle the leaves on the trees when idiot decides to poke me. "What Edward?" I hissed. He passes me a piece of folded paper. I unfolded it and read it.

_Bella_/_**Edward**_

_**What's wrong with you today?**_

_What's wrong! Really are you that blind?_

_**I can't read your mind so I don't know.**_

_FINE…it's you and you're over protective ways._

_**Me? I only do that stuff to keep you safe**_

_Yeah well you're becoming a pain in my ass_

I collected my books and ran out of class to lunch. I had gotten to the Cullen table first which surprised me because I'm normally the last one to sit down. My brother bear, Emmett came over and grabbed me up into bear hug. "Em…can't…breathe" I sputtered out of breathe. "Sorry sis" Emmett said sheepishly. Rosalie just sat down and glared at me like usual. Seriously she has no reason to be jealous of me at least she has the guy she supposed to be with instead of standing on the side watching someone else with him. Then Alice popped over to the table bouncing up and down. "Bellllla…I just seen the most amazing thing!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes at her. "Uh huh and what is that Ali?" I asked her. What came out of her mouth next I was totally shocked. "We will be playing baseball tonight and my mate will be appearing in the clearing." Alice shouted. What? What about Jasper? "Um…Ali what about Jasper?" I asked wondering if she seen anything. "Oh…well his mate appears tonight as well." Alice said then winked at me. Okay that was creepy. "Have you told him?" I asked Alice. "Yup and Jasper be here in a minute." Alice said bouncing.

Jasper POV

I had just got out of gym. I'm a damn vamp and I have to pretend to not to so athletic. So here I'm walking at 'human' speed to the lunch room my thoughts kept going back to this morning with Alice.

****Flashback****

_Alice came into my study feeling kind of nervous and something else I just couldn't tell. "Ali what's wrong?" I asked her. She just stood there with her head down shuffling her foot. This went on for a good five minutes till she lifted her head. Once I seen that look I knew…I knew it was over but I had to hear it from her first. "Jas…it's time we part ways. You know it was a matter of timing but I had a vision." Alice told me. "What vision is that?" I wondered. Alice stood there weighing the options. I could feel the fear yet there was a hint of happiness. "Jas, I will meet my mate tonight while we play baseball and you already know your mate." She told me unwillingly. _

****End of Flashback****

So as I continue my stroll to the lunch room I'm wondering if I already knew my true mate then who is she. The whole thing was throwing me off. When I finally got to the 'Cullen' table and sat down I looked around at my 'siblings' to find Eddie-boy missing. Bella just kept glancing at me and sending out a load of desire. That can't be for me, right? I glanced over at Alice and all she did was nod and gave me a wink.

Third Person POV

With a sigh Jasper turned back to Bella. So this is his mate, his queen, his goddess of war now all that was left is to get rid of Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Story update information is on my profile. **

**Chapter 2**

Edward POV

I had seen Alice's vision that I was not my Bella's mate. Hell I even noticed how we weren't as close as we were a few weeks ago. Could I just let her go? When I got to the lunch room I found Jasper had discovered the truth. Well I guess I'll let Bella down easy after school. Why me?

****Time Skip****

Third Person POV

School was letting out for the weekend. All the Cullen's gathered by Alice's yellow 911 Turbo Porsche except for Edward and Bella. "Guys, Bella and Edward will meet us at the house in a bit." Alice told everyone. They nodded jumped in the Porsche and left. When they arrived at the white house surrounded by woods everyone decided to hunt before they played baseball tonight. Jasper and Alice stayed back for few minutes to talk.

Jasper POV

Bella and Edward didn't show up after school. What the hell happened? When we got home and everyone decided to go hunting I asked Alice to I had to talk to her in private. "Alice, Edward isn't going to do something stupid with Bella?" I had to ask because I just feel like something is amiss. "No not that I can see. He will say some hurtful stuff but that is all. I will be bringing her to the game tonight. Come on lets go we need to hunt." Alice exclaimed.

I am excited to tell Bella that I'm her true mate. So I darted into the woods and snagged me a buck and two cougars. I think that will do and I still got enough time to shower and dress to impress.

****Back at School****

Bella POV

Edward asked to talk to me when we got to my house. After our little thing in biology I just figured he would go home and not bother me till tonight. No of course Edward couldn't just leave me be for a few hours. "Bella, we need to talk." Edward said sadly. Okay I know I got cocky with him earlier but Edward better not be taking my family away. "Yes, I think we do." I shot back at him.

So we walk into the woods behind the house. Edward is leaning against oak tree waiting for me. "Okay, what is this about? Is this about biology?" I asked Edward. He glanced up at me and shook his head 'no' as he pushed off the tree. "This is about us not biology, Bella." He snapped at me. What the fuck? There hasn't been a us in over a week because of his 'for your safety Bella' crap. "Alright, what about us?" I questioned. "Well I don't think we are working out since you constantly bitch and complain like a common whore on the street corner." Edward shouted. Me…a whore? I know I should have never got involved with this ass. "How am I whoring when I couldn't even get you to fuck me?" I spat back at him. "Well…um…I would…"Edward started to stutter as I cut him off. "NO YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH. WE ARE THROUGH!"I screamed in his face. Ok not the brightest thing but hell. I watched as Edward's eyes turned black as charcoal. My parents are vampires why is this scaring me? As I look into his eyes he sees the fear in my eyes and runs off to the Cullen's place.

Third Person POV

Bella walks slowly back to the house with a few tears rolling down her face. She could understand breaking up but not the name calling. She thought Edward would never do such an act. She climbs the stairs to her bedroom as she tries and decided what to do next. Bella's phone began to ring.

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
>Darkness turns to light and the<br>world is at peace  
>This miracle God gave to me gives me<br>strength when I am weak  
>I find reason to believe<br>In my daughter's eyes

By Martina McBride

"Hello sweetheart" Bella's mother said. "Madre…_sniffle…_"Bella said as she tried to calm down.

Jane POV

I had just called my sweet daughter only to find she was crying. I swear if Charlie pulled that shit again by not letting her father see her I'll divorce his ass and then rip him to shreds. "Il mio dolce bambino dire alla mamma quello che è successo." I had asked. Only when Bella is upset, angry or just doesn't want others to know, Bella will slips into speaking Italian with me or Swedish with her father. "Madre, Edward ha rotto con me, ma non prima mi ha chiamato qualche parola odiosa." Bella whimpered over the phone. I'll kill the bastard. "Dove è il tuo patrigno, Charlie?" I needed to speak to him about this. "Mamma, sai Charlie. Lui è ancora al lavoro." Bella said slowly calming. Of course that damn workaholic *shakes head* why couldn't he just…argh. "Va bene amore, Mi puoi dire quali nomi ti ha chiamato?" I questioned her. I heard her take deep breath and shake slowly as she released it. "Ha detto che ... era una cagna e costantemente lamentarsi come una puttana comune." She whispered over the phone. OMG! No one has ever spoke to her in such a rude manner. I knew sending her to America was a mistake. If I remember correctly Bella's father should be stopping for a visit this tonight but I should only tell her that it will be this weekend. Hmm…"Bambino, non sei una cagna o una puttana. Credo che tuo padre ci sarà questo fine settimana così io lo chiamata e discuterne insieme a Charlie. Fino ad allora solo stare lontano da lui, il miele va bene?" I told her and waited for her usual explosive answer. "Mamma non lo farò. Ho dei piani stanotte con la sua famiglia e mi rifiuto di annullare." Bella yelled. "Basta Isabella! Si può andare, ma mi aspetto che tu mi chiami stasera. È capito chemia figlia?" I demanded. I swear she is too much like her father. "Sì, madre ho capito. Devo andare a prendere Alice sarà pronto a prendermi in tre ore. Ciao e ti amo!" Bella squealed and hung up on me. She needs to stop doing that…argh.

Charlie POV

I got a message this morning that Bella's father will be stopping by to check up on her. Noticed how thrilled I am about this. That's only because once he leaves Bella thinks the only thing to bring him back is to act out knowing full well that she will be punished once he stops by again. I don't see how Jane put up with it. Jane it's been 5 years since we've been married. Yes, I know she is a vampire and I love her even more for what she done with her life. Jane will be turning me after Bella graduates high school. Someone has to stay with her since she wanted to get away and try out an American school. Though I hate being away from my Jane. My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello Chief Swan here, how may I help you?" I answered. I heard a bell like laugh that I miss so much. "Well at least someone has phone manners.' _She laughed_. 'I just talked to Bella and she was crying." My wife had just told me. Shit if her father finds out I'm dead meat. "Why was she crying, Jane?" I asked. "I have two words for you…Edward Cullen" She spat. Great what did the asshole do? "What did Fuckward do?" I sneered. Never liked him to begin with but Bella had to have her way. "He broke up with her and said she was a bitch and a common whore." My Jane yelled at me. Oh her father will kill him. "WHAT!" I shouted. "By the way honey I'll be there in an hour." Jane told me and hung up.

Alice POV

Waiting the family till I had to go pick up Bella. Man is she going to be surprised that Jasper is her mate. Suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

****Flashback****

_As Emmett hits the ball four figures emerge from the woods. One male was dark skinned even for our kind and had __dreadlocks, one male had spiked hair and dressed in Gucci, the female of the group and flaming red hair that flowed to her mid back and she clung to her mate who…._

****End of Flashback****

That last male of the group reminds me of someone.

James POV

Here I am just entering Washington with mate and two others that tend to tag along to visit my daughter. I had just seen Bella two weeks before she moved to America from Italy. I try and visit at least every two months but my mate Victoria and Bella tend to not get on well with each other. I think she get that attitude from her mother. Suddenly my phone begins to ring as Jane's name pops up on the screen. What does she want now? "Jane, what is it now?" I snapped. You see we had been good together while she was still human but after she gave birth to Bella and changed we discover we were not mates. We left on good terms till we both got remarried. "It's about Bella." Jane announced. Okay what happened to my baby girl? "What happened? I just entered Washington so is she in trouble?" I asked Jane. "No James, she's not in trouble unless you mean her rude phone manners. Anyways Bella's boyfriend broke up with her and said some hurtful things to her." Jane explained to me the boy was a vampire and is part of the Cullen coven. Wonderful…NOT! "What did the ass say?" I needed to know. As Jane told me that this Edward Cullen said my baby girl was a bitch and a whore I could force down my growls anymore which startled Victoria.

Oh this boy will pay. "She will be with the Cullen's tonight and I'll meet you in the clearing they plan on playing baseball." Jane didn't say anymore and just hung up and she wonders why Bella does it. I looked to Victoria and noticed she was already annoyed at the fact we are here to see Bella but now my ex will be here as well. Lord help me… "Okay they should be in the clearing now so let's get this done." I told my coven.

**Translations:**

_Madre__ (Mother)_

_Il mio dolce bambino dire alla mamma quello che è successo.__ (My sweet child tell the mother what happened.)_

_Madre, Edward ha rotto con me, ma non prima mi ha chiamato qualche parola odiosa.__ (Mother, Edward broke up with me, but not before he called me a few words hateful.)_

_Dove è il tuo patrigno, Charlie?__ (Where is your stepfather, Charlie?)_

_Mamma, sai Charlie. Lui è ancora al lavoro.__ (Mom, you know Charlie. He is still at work.)_

_Va bene amore, Mi puoi dire quali nomi ti ha chiamato?__ (All right love, Can you tell me what names you called?)_

_Ha detto che ... era una cagna e costantemente lamentarsi come una puttana comune.__ (He said ... was a bitch and complain constantly like a common whore.)_

_Bambino, non sei una cagna o una puttana. Credo che tuo padre ci sarà questo fine settimana così io lo chiamata e discuterne insieme a Charlie. Fino ad allora solo stare lontano da lui, il miele va bene?__ (__Baby__,__you're not__a__bitch__or__a whore__.__I think__your__father__will be__there__this__weekend__so__I will call__and__discuss it__with__Charlie__.__Until__then__just__stay away from__him__,__honey,__okay__?)_

_Mamma non lo farò. Ho dei piani stanotte con la sua famiglia e mi rifiuto di annullare.__ (Mom will not. I have plans tonight with his family and I refuse to cancel.)_

_Basta Isabella! Si può andare, ma mi aspetto che tu mi chiami stasera. È capito chemia figlia?__ (__Enough__Isabella__!__You can__go__, but__I expect__you__to call me__tonight__.__Do you__understood__my daughter__?)_

_Sì, madre ho capito. Devo andare a prendere Alice sarà pronto a prendermi in tre ore. Ciao e ti amo!__ (Yes, mother, I understand. I have to go get ready Alice will be here to pick me in three hours. Bye and I love you!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Third Person POV

Everyone had set up for baseball with Esme playing catcher for both teams. Bella wasn't allowed to play because Edward said she would get 'hurt'. All of the Cullen's dressed in 1930's baseball outfits. Which Bella found amazing as she couldn't keep her eyes off of Jasper. Slowly Jasper walked towards Bella with a smirk appears across his face as Bella's heart rate accelerated.

Jasper POV

I loved how Bella looked at me tonight at the clearing and how with one little smirk she became weak at the knees. Bella looked gorgeous those black skinny jeans that hugged her hips in all the right ways with a blood red halter top that showed off her round plump breasts. Damn now I got a hard on and in front of the family too. "Got a problem there Jazz?" Bella whispered in my ear while slowly winding her hand down my leg. "Bella…please can we talk before we go there?" I asked low tone. Bella will be the death of me.

When we walked to the edge of the clearing to talk I noticed Bella felt slightly frightened. "Bella what's got you scared darlin'?" I asked Bella. Did I do something wrong? "I need to tell you something's and then I need to tell the family as well." Bella muttered scanning the woods. "Okay Bella I sort of just want you to know that we are mates…true mates." I stammered through it waiting for a reply. I watched as she raised her head with a smile that reached her eyes as she jumped on me squealing. "So does this mean you're okay with us?" I motioned with us while I still had my other wound around her waist. "Mmmhmm" She moaned as kissed my lips feverishly.

Bella POV

God I'm so thrilled that I finally have my Jasper. His lips taste so sweet like honey and peaches. I can still feel those smooth lips on mine the thought alone makes me want more. Shit what are mother and father going to say. Well I can tell mother tonight after I get home along with Charlie and then tell father when I see him this weekend. "Let's go tell everyone!" I squeaked as Jasper spun me around and placing kiss on top of my head.

So we strolled hand in hand as Jasper had a sexy smirk that graced his face and I just couldn't stop smiling. This is how love feels I thought. "OMG…YAY…your together now!" Alice said jumping up and down. Jasper and I just nodded our heads and looked around to see what the rest of the family would say.

"Congratulations Bella and Jasper." Esme and Carlisle said together.

"I'm happy for the both of you. Just don't hurt her." Emmett boomed clasping his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"You couldn't get what you wanted from Edward so you had to steal someone's husband. If this doesn't work out, what then, will you go and steal Emmett or Carlisle?" Rosalie demanded.

"Leave it Rose. She's just a stupid slut." Edward spat at me.

What the hell did I do? Edward broke up with me and Rosalie doesn't even know me. "What did I ever do to you Rosalie?" I asked the blonde bitch. All I got in return was an ice cold glare that sent a chill down my spine. "Let's play ball." My Jazz shouted to relieve some of the tension.

Third Person POV

Carlisle was up to bat first as Alice leaned back fired a curve ball at him. It was amazing to watch as Carlisle used 'Babe Ruth' famous pose to ricochet the ball through the woods. Of course Edward being the fastest had made it just in time to jump up and grab the ball. After Edward batted it time to switch teams. Emmett was up next to bat. "Stop! Nomads are coming." Alice shouted. Everyone gathered around Bella to form a shield so she wouldn't be noticed. A fog rolls out of the woods as four figures appear. The leader steps forward peering at the group. Bella's eyes skimmed the image of the man who was wearing leather vest and wholly jeans. Once she peered at his face her eyes got wide and gasped. "Daddy…daddy!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. This causes the Cullen's to turn toward Bella in shock.

Emmett POV

I watched as Bella squeeze between Jasper and me then dart off toward this nomad, who picked her up and kissed her forehead. "DADDY? BELLA YOU'RE HUMAN…WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled once the shock wore off. Bella turned around and looked at us in horror. "I…um…well…you see…" Bella was cut off by Edward. "Get your fuckin' hands off her." Edward shouted at the man.

James POV

I don't think this idiot knows who he is messing with. "Mind your fuckin' business boy." I shouted back at him. Victoria approaches Bella and me as she scowled at Bella. "Isabella" She acknowledged Bella. I sighed knowing what was going to follow and Laurent and Theo just rolled their eyes cause knew as well. "It's Bella; can you say B-E-L-L-A?" Bella remarked sarcastically. "Bella, that's enough." I said in a stern tone shaking my head. I peer back at this other coven to notice that loud mouth bronze haired boy crouch and hiss at me. "You don't know who you're messing with boy." I said harshly. "How is he your father?" The big bear like guy asked. "Her mother was human." I quickly remarked. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my ex emerge from the woods.

Jane POV

I noticed Bella was with James and his bitch I mean Victoria. I scan the clearing more to find the Cullen's there and assward in a crouch ready to attack my ex while Bella is in his arms. "Better think twice before you do asshole." I shouted across the clearing. Bella whips her head towards me and wiggles free of James' hold and runs to me. "Mamma…mamma" Bella shouted.

I embraced Bella in hug and quick peck to the cheek. I threw my arm over her shoulders and guided her and I back to James and his coven. "Bella, you can't be human if your parents are vampires." Alice announced.

Bella POV

Shit this not how I wanted them to find out. "Bella, can you explain this?" Carlisle asked stepping forward as the leader of his coven. I nodded and cleared my throat. "Well you see…this is my father James Hunter and his wife/mate Victoria, my mother Jane Volturi, who is married/mated to Charlie, then Laurent and Theo." I announced to the Cullens. "Mamma, .Daddy, this is Carlisle and his wife/mate Esme, Emmett and his wife/mate Rosalie, Alice and Edward who are unmated, and this is my Jasper." I told my parents. "What do you mean 'your Jasper' would you like to explain this? My mother asked me.

Shoot not good, not good. "Um well you see me and Jasper are kind of true mates." I said just above a whisper. "Okay well your father and I would like to meet him later and talk to you both." Mamma said. I looked over to Jasper who just nodded at my parents' request. "This is un-fucken-believable! She is not only a whore but a liar as well." Edward started shouting. I cringed at the last word into my father's side. Daddy gives me over to mamma and approaches the Cullen coven.

James POV

This boy does not know when to shut up. "You're not believing this bitch, are you?" Eddie-boy spouted off once again. I punched the boy causing him to sail across the clearing. "Last warning, watch your fuckin' mouth boy." I said gritting my teeth. "Edward, that's enough!" Carlisle reprimanded him. "No this is utter bullshit." Edward shouted. I glared at this immature vamp.

"You know Jane if you had stuck around more your daughter wouldn't be such a bitch." Victoria stated. I snarled towards Victoria who gasps in shock. "You need to mind your fuckin' business, Icky Vicky." Bella hissed. Not this shit again. "Leave it, Victoria!" Jane shouted. "No, I won't. You both need to discipline this whore you call a child. James don't hiss at me, I'm your mate." Victoria stated stomping her foot into the ground. I watched as Bella's eyes glazed over and changed from chocolate brown to electric blue. "Oh no…Bella calm down…NOW!" I demanded. It was too late as I watch Bella charge Victoria to land a punch upside Victoria's temple. Victoria staggered back straightened up and charged Bella. Bella then grabbed Victoria by the throat and stared into her eyes. "Pain" Bella murmured.

**A/N: **A special thanks to mommacraigof3 giving her input.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emmett POV

Did Bella…she…what the hell? "What is Bella doing?" I pondered aloud. Carlisle and Jasper walked over watching Bella in awe. "I'm not sure what Bella did but Victoria is emitting a lot of pain." Jasper said amused. We all stood there and watched as Victoria cried 'no' over and over again while in Bella's grip. Just as Bella tightened her grip on Victoria's neck Bella's parents approach them. "Bella, kom ner. Kom tillbaka till oss bebis. Kom ihåg vem du är. Bekämpa det!" James demanded Bella as he and Jane each grabbed her shoulder. "You all might want to step back a bit." Jane told us.

I watched in awe as they pulled Bella off of Victoria thrashing violently in their grip as Victoria fell to her knees and started crying venom tears that would never spill. Laurent and Theo picked Victoria up and sat her down at the edge of the clearing to calm down. "Hold her down Jane" James ordered as he released his grip. What are they doing? James walked around in front of Bella and leaned down to get something from his boot. It looked like a small vile with some sort of clear liquid in it.

Jasper POV

Holy shit! Bella's parents are vampires and her mother is none other than the head Volturi guard. I wanted to rip this Victoria bitch apart and watch her burn in the pyre for way she talked to my Bella. Not to mention I wanted to group Edward and Rosalie for mistreating Bella. Boy, can Bella handle this bitch with confidence and still look sexy as hell. "Son, you're projecting." Carlisle whispered as he pointed to Emmett who looks like he would start humping anything that moved.

Carlisle POV

I noticed the Bella we knew and this Bella were almost opposites. Our Bella was shy, kind, selfless, polite, and well behaved. This Bella in front of me was loud, rude, brash, spoiled, and confident. I have never heard of this dhampire before how is it Aro never informed other vampires of this occurrence. Hmm this is so confusing yet magnificent. "What is in that vile Mr. Hunter?" I asked when I know full well no man-made western medicine can affect a vampire. I watched as he placed the vile to Bella's lips as a drop of this clear liquid roll over her lips.

Mr. Hunter turned around and walked over towards us. That is when I noticed Bella began to calm as her eyes turn back to chocolate brown. "Please call me James. This is here is a natural herb remedy that Bella has to have when she gets too far gone." James stated. "Alright, James I presume that was Bella's power. Am I correct?" I asked James. Glancing back at Jane and Bella "Yes that is one of Bella's powers." James told us. "James, can you and Jane tell us about Bella? The real Bella that is." I asked them.

Jane POV

Wow…okay this is going to be a long day. "Okay well for to start with her name is not Isabella Swan. Her real name is Isabella Cambre Marie Hunter Swan Volturi. Bella is not 18 years old but 16 years old. Bella was born in Italy September 13, 1302." Esme interrupted "How is that possible?" _Well if someone would shut up and not interrupt me I could_ I thought; which caused prick boy to growl. "Bella being half-vampire has caused the human side to age extremely slow. She actually ages a month human wise every 10 years give or take. As for the way she acted to everyone at Forks well that's because of my husband/mate Charlie. We had told her if she wanted to go to an American school she would have to morph into her human form and not draw attention to her or Charlie otherwise she would be punished." I explained to the Cullen coven.

Third Person POV

As Jane started to explain Bella's history she had moved over to Jasper's side and wrapped her arm around his waist. Everyone noticed Bella flinch when Jane mention her being punished causing Bella to lean further into Jasper's side. James hissed at Bella's reaction. "Bella we will discuss your punishment for using your power when not authorized by me or your mother later at Charlie's." James ordered Bella. Bella just stood there in shock. "Daddy, Vicky started it!" Bella whined. Jane and James both hissed at Bella causing her to flinch. The Cullen coven was shocked that Bella would be punished for her fight with Victoria.

James POV

Just because there are others here Bella thinks she can act like this. "Bella, kom hit nu! Riktat framåt och stannar på plats." I growled out at Bella. Bella slowly releases her hold on Jasper and marches toward Jane and I with her head held high. Jane and I begin to circle her. If Bella wanted to act childish in front of others than she will be punished in front of them as well. "Du kommer att straffas för att angripa Victoria och för er barnsliga beteende." I explained to my daughter. She knew better then to act like this. Bella kept her mouth shut and didn't move which was good.

Bella POV

Dammit all to hell. Why do I let my temper get the better of me? "Bella, calate le scudi questo immediata." My mother demanded. Shit now I'm in for it. I nod my head to my mother to let her know I heard her. "Mamma please not here." I pleaded. Daddy snarled in my face; he was getting tired of my complaining. "Din mamma kommer att straffa dig först då jag kommer att avsluta ditt straff." Daddy told me. I took a deep breath as mother stood in front of me and muttered 'pain' causing me fall to my knees. "Even her parents treat her like a common whore." Edward said aloud laughing.

Mother continued my punishment for five minutes without me uttering a noise then stopped and turned to Carlisle. "You need to keep better control on that boy before he opens his mouth again." Mamma ordered Carlisle. My father snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention making a thunderous echo in the clearing. "Du kommer att be om ursäkt till Victoria och sedan knäböja inför mig. Då får du 10 piskrapp och du inte att jaga eller äta någonting för de kommande två dagarna." Daddy ordered me.

Third Person POV

Everyone watched as Bella walked over to Victoria wondering what was happening. "Vicky…I mean Victoria I am deeply sorry for brash and rude behavior toward you even if I was provoked." Bella said sweetly while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. The Cullen coven muttered things like 'that's not fair' or 'what the hell' as Bella apologized. "Isabella, do not make it 15." James hissed. Bella nodded and approached James and kneeled in front of him. James circled behind Bella raising her shirt as he reached for his leather whip. Alice eyes glazed over and gasped. "You're not going to use that on Bella, are you?" Alice whispered. James just nodded and turned back to Bella. "Count them!" James yelled.

"One" _crack_

"Two" _crack_

"Three" _crack_

"Four" _crack_

"Five" _crack_

"Six" _crack_

"Seven" _crack_

"Eight" Bella bite her bottom lip to stop herself from whimpering. _Crack_

"Nine" _crack_ "Last one Bella." James told her.

"Ten" _crack_

James coiled his whip latching it back to his side.

James POV

I kneeled down in front of my daughter and took the ointment from Jane to rub Bella's back in. I did not break her skin but this will help the soreness. "You're done now go stand by your mother and no talking." I told Bella with a smile showing her I was no longer mad with her. I turned to the Cullen coven to see Jasper beam with pride for my daughter while the other stood there in shock. "Why did you use a whip on Bella sir?" Emmett asked. "Well with Bella being a hybrid her skin is less sensitive to human punishment so Jane and I had to come up with our own method which works." I told him.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with an evil smirk causing their children to groan. "They're going to buy a leather whip for us when we act out." Edward muttered to the others as they looked to Alice, who nodded in confirmation. "See what this bitch is causing us, Edward?" Rosalie retorted toward Bella. I watched as Bella as she fought with herself to remain calm and not utter a word as this blonde trollop spoke harsh of her. "Can you or Jane please tell us the rest of Bella's story?" Jasper asked politely. "Bella was born with five powers that she tends to miss use which is why she has to get our permission first or get punishment unless it they were used to protect her from harm. Bella is a shield which can be split into two powers; one being a physical shield and the other a mental shield. This protects her from all physical attacks and is completely immune to all mental attacks. She is also a shifter but can only morph into her human form or vampire form. Once in either form no one can tell that she is a hybrid. Then Bella has this amazing gift called a photographic lie detector. This gift is complicated for her to master and still is. It causes Bella to see the past, present, and future which shows what the mistake/lie affected and what will come from it. Bella's last power is mental pain which is like Jane's illusion of physical pain only stronger. Bella must have eye contact to perform this and I would suggest those here not provoke her to use this." I finished as I glared at Edward and Rosalie. Those two I had feeling would feel my daughter's wrath if they continued.

Jane POV

I notice Bella getting tired. Yes she still requires sleep until she is 18 when her vampire side kicks in fully but Bella will still have human qualities. "Honey, let's get you to Charlie's and meet up the Cullen's tomorrow." I suggested which everyone agreed.

**A/N:** How do you all like it so far? Please read and review.

**Translations:**

Bella, kom ner. Kom tillbaka till oss bebis. Kom ihåg vem du är. Bekämpa det! (Bella, come on down. Come back to us, baby. Remember who you are. Fight it!)

Bella, kom hit nu! Riktat framåt och stannar på plats. (Bella, come here now! Face forward and stay in place.)

Du kommer att straffas för att angripa Victoria och för er barnsliga beteende. (You will be punished for attacking Victoria and for your childish behavior.)

Bella, calate le scudi questo immediata. (Bella, this instant let down your shields.)

Din mamma kommer att straffa dig först då jag kommer att avsluta ditt straff. (Your mom will punish you first then I will finish your punishment.)

Du kommer att be om ursäkt till Victoria och sedan knäböja inför mig. Då får du 10 piskrapp och du inte att jaga eller äta någonting för de kommande två dagarna. (You will apologize to Victoria and then kneel before me. Then you get 10 lashes and you do not hunt or eat anything for the next two days.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane POV (continued)

We finally arrived back at Charlie's to find him in the living room watching the latest football game on the flat screen. I watched as Bella climbed the stairs to go get ready for bed; once she disappeared I turned to James. "We need to talk about what happened in the clearing with Bella today." I said to James. James nodded and began to pace around the room. "Baby, what happened out there today?" Charlie asked as he wrapped his hands around me. "We had to punish…_sigh_…Bella tonight for her using her powers on Victoria." I stated aloud.

James POV

_Sigh_…I knew her punishment was kind of harsh but Bella pulls this every time I come to see her. Victoria could be more civil be she is punished for her behavior the vampire way; like the ripping of limbs. I couldn't do that to my daughter. I needed to talk to Jane to find a different way to punish Bella. "I think we need to come up with a new form of punishment for Bella." I told Jane. Jane shakes her head in agreement.

Charlie POV

I knew Bella's punishment can be on the harsh side; what can you do when her skin is slowly hardening to the texture of a full vampire. "I personally think you should keep your tactics since they work." I added my two sense to the mix.

****Back at the Cullen's****

Third Person POV

They all sat around the family room soaking in all this new information about Bella. They wondered why Bella never told them. Was there a reason beyond her wanting to see America? Jasper stood up and started pacing then huffed and plopped back down.

Jasper POV

Wow, Bella is really tough for having such powerful parents. I couldn't wrap my head around all of this. "What the fuck happened out there?" I shouted startling everyone. It just hit me I have to talk to Jane and James tomorrow. This isn't good. I haven't been this nervous since I was human. "Well we now know why Bella fits in with us so well and was awkward around the humans." Emmett pointed out. "That's true but why didn't we notice?" I wondered. "Son, if you paid attention you would of heard James says 'Once in either form no one can tell that she is a hybrid.'" Carlisle reprimanded me. Not my fault I couldn't keep my eyes wondering over the beauty that stood before me in the clearing. Even the thought of her makes me a horney fuck.

_Bella walked over to me slowly unbuttoning my shirt as she glides her hands down my bare chest. I pull her shirt over her head tossing it behind me somewhere. I start kissing and nipping down her neck to her plump breasts. _

Suddenly I brought out of my thoughts by I book being chucked at my head. "What the hell was that for?" I said turning to Edward. "I don't need to know your fantasies so stop screaming them at me in that disgusted head of yours." Edward said smirking.

Emmett POV

OMG seriously that just didn't happen. "Dude, you didn't just…" I couldn't finish as I was laughing to hard. "Settle down children" Carlisle chuckled. Back to Bella; here I thought we found a unique human to only find she is a hybrid. "What do we do now?" I asked trying to make sense of the recent happenings. "Well I say we just leave the bitch." Rosalie remarked. I am really trying not to break my wife's neck. "Rose for once in your life shut the hell up and Bella is NOT a bitch unlike you." I yelled. Everyone was shocked that I yelled at Rose.

Esme POV

I couldn't understand why Edward and Rosalie had to be so cruel to Bella. I was going to put my foot down here and now that it won't be tolerated. "Rose and Edward you will NOT under any circumstances belittle Bella again. Am I understood?" I ordered them. They nodded and muttered 'yes' in unison.

****Back at Charlie's****

Bella POV

Seriously you would think by now they know not to try and whisper around me. I'm part human but give some credit. "_I think will do that Charlie." _I heard daddy say. Oh well I'll just have to figure a way not to get caught then. No use in putting this off. "Okay mamma, what did you want to talk about?" I said as I came back down the stairs. "Sit down here and we'll talk." Charlie told me pointing to the chair. Well this sucks…

Third Person POV

Jane and James had agreed not to change the punishment Bella received. She knew her parents struggle with it but what kid can go through life and not get in trouble. "Is this understood Isabella?" James growled making Bella jump.

Charlie POV

Ever since that incident in Italy; Bella has been acting out more and more. Why did Bella have to go through that? Bella slumped forward in the chair nodding her head to James. "It's time to put that behind you Bella." I told her. It pains me to see her like this. "Charlie…please don't" Bella whispered. It's been three years. We won't allow him to return. I turn to Jane to see her eyes wide with fear for Bella.

James POV

Things are not going to end pleasant tonight.

Jane POV

Damn Charlie! Why did you have to mention that?

? POV

Listening outside as I watch her to shake as tears roll down those pale cheeks. Soon I will get her back. She is mine! I sneak into a bedroom on the top floor. Taking a deep breath of a red shirt I found on the floor letting out a small moan I couldn't bite back. Shit they heard me…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****Back at the Clearing****

Victoria POV

Shit that hurt. I swear one of these days I'll break her fuckin' neck. "Where is James?" I asked Theo. If James isn't here that means he's waiting to punish me. Well it can't too bad since he waited. Bella must have screwed up again or did he come back again. "Come now, we need to head to Charlie's." Theo said in a thick German accent.

****Coming up on Charlie's****

As we walk towards Charlie's I hear James snarl from an upstairs room. "What's going on Jane?" I asked as I entered the living room. Bella was shaking uncontrollable in Jane's arms. "The fucktard followed her here." James huffed as he came down the stairs. "This was the only other safe house to send her." Jane screeched. This has gone too far this time.

Bella POV

This is not happening…it can't…this has to be a dream. "Mamma, what's going to happen to me this time?" I whimpered as mamma cradled me. He's found me again. I don't want to be his. I want my Jasper. At that thought I curl in a ball as my chest aches. "AHHHH" I screamed as the pain got stronger.

Suddenly I hear the front door shatter as it is kicked in. Mamma sets me down and then her and daddy crouch protectively in front of me. Theo, Laurent, and Victoria hiss as they fall to their knees. Charlie pulls out a gun ready to fire. As the dust cleared I seen a figure. It was Jasper or should I say the Major.

Major POV

I had felt a sharp pain mixed with fear from my mate through our bond. Jasper started to freak. So I had to take over for Jasper; he was beginning to be to big of a pussy. As I run toward my mate I feel her emotions that spiked causing me, the 'God of War' to drop to my damn knees. I kicked the front door open. "Isabella, are you alright darlin'?" I demanded. Isa whisper 'yes' and wraps her arms around knees and starts rocking back and forth.

I could feel an huge amount of tension that still flooded the air. Sending out calming vibe until things were calm enough to talk. "James, sir, what the hell is going on and why the hell is she in that much pain?" I demanded to know.

James POV

Shit this so not good. He's the most feared vampire and of course my daughter had to be his mate. "Major, my daughter's pain stems from what happened three and a half years ago." I hoped that would be a good enough explanation. "What the fuck happened back then?" Major growled out. Why does Bella have to be such a danger magnet? "I only know certain details as Bella has not been able to tell us everything without causing herself pain." I explained to Major.

Bella POV

Major stalked over to me. He looked so damn sexy with those black jeans hugging his hips, showing off those rock hard abs. I seen a smirk appear across his face as I lick my lips thoughtlessly. "Isa, did you not hear me?" Major said with a little chuckle. Damn if I'm this bad now... "I...well...shut the fuck up." I told him earning me snarl from the Major.

Third Person POV

After an argument; Bella gave in and said she'll tell everyone what really happened to her. The Major and James decided they would meet at the Cullen's and listen to Bella's story and discuss what happened tonight. Bella didn't really like the idea but after a shouting match between her and the Major she reluctantly agreed.

****That night at the Cullen's****

Alice POV

OMG...that guy Theo is sex on legs. I can't wait for him to notice our mate bond. I won't do what I did to Jasper. My visions tell me it would just cause more problems. If I'm correct _which I usually am; _Theo should realize it tomorrow night.

****Vision****

_A figure in a black trench coat crawls into Bella's room. Slowly searching as he wonders around the room. He kneels down and picks up Bella's red shirt. As he inhaled the scent of Bella releasing a moan._

_James dashes upstairs snarling to..._

****End of Vision****

Jasper POV

All we could do is wait until our next meeting with Bella and her parents. Alice was extremely happy to have found her mate and was not rushing things like she did with us. Everyone was throwing around a mixture emotions that I could understand why as this has confuse everyone greatly. Suddenly I feel a spike in fear from Alice. When I looked over only to find she was having a vision. "Ali, what did you see?" I said shaking her. She whispered one word that broke my dead heart 'Bella' crashing to my knees. I felt so overwhelmed I couldn't move.

Carlisle POV

I watched as Jasper tensed as Alice mentioned Bella's name falling to his knees. It looked as he was in shock. "Jasper, you alright son?" I asked griping his shoulder. Jasper's head snapped up and his eye turned black leaving an eerie silence in the room. "That is Major to you Doctor Cullen." Major reprimanded me as if I was a newborn. "Now you will release my shoulder Doctor or I will force you. Its your choice." Major ordered. Shit this is not good. I took my hand off his shoulder. I kind of what my limbs still attached to my person. The Major stood before us and ordered Alice to tell him in detail her vision. Once Alice finished the Major bolted before anyone could say anything. "Don't worry Bella can put the Major in his place or should I say 'Isa'." Alice tells us.

****Next Day****

Bella POV

We arrived over at the Cullen's place around 11a.m. to find the Major had calmed enough to be Jasper once again. My parent's and I told them what occurred last night and agreed that it would be best to stay close the Cullen's. I sat down and began to relax. "What happened three and a half years ago?" Jasper asked. "Well...It all started when...

**A/N:** Who is the mysterious guy? Why does the Major call Bella 'Isa'? Things will be revealed soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Abandoned **

**Chapter 7**

_Previsously_

"_Well...It all started when..._

Bella POV

I took a deep breath and began again. At least Jasper is here to keep me calm.

****Octobter 23, 2002 Volterra, Italy****

"_Mamma and I had just fought about me leaving to spend time with daddy. I was pissed so I ran out of Volterra to calm down. I don't know how long I was out there till I decided to head back home. Um...on my way back I...I was attacked by a two vampires. I fought for as hard as I could. They over powered me and broke my legs while I was struggling. I don't know where they took me except it was a large castle looking structure. After dragging me down several stairs I was tossed into a room."_

I looked around and seen everyone looking at me in horror. Licking my lips and sighing I decided to continue.

"_I later discovered that their names were 'Stephen & Vladimir' _I heard several gasps as they listened. _"Yes, it was the Romanian Coven that kidnapped me._ _Anyways, I was stuck in that room for I think three days with absolutely nothing. By the third day I was begging for blood so my legs could heal. Vladimir just laughed at me and walked away. Later that night; Stephen did bring me some blood which I grabbed from his hands and eagerly drank. I healed slowly with lack of blood they fed me; actually lack of everything. I was so hungry after I week I was reduced to catching the rats that lived down there. _

_After another week; Vladimir came in and grabbed me by my hair dragging me up the stairs. He told me that 'You're worthless that is why no one has bothered to look for you.' Vladimir would repeatedly tell me that amoung other things. If I refused anything I would get beaten or starved. So I did mostly what they said to survive. Stephen on the other hand thought it was funny to abuse and molest me any chance he got. Slowly Stephen became more obsessed me. It took me six months before I was able to escape. He now thinks I'm his mate and wants me back to punish me."_

I finally got done telling them the short story of how this all came about. I curled up in daddy's lap and looked around at everyone.

Jasper POV

I couldn't believe my beautiful Bella had been through all that and more. "Bella, can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked Bella. She got up from James' lap and skipped over to me. Grasping her hand we walked out the door together.

"Bella, I love you. You are my mate, my lover, and my life. I will protect you and we will get over this." I told Bella holding her in my arms. "Yes, I know Jasper. I trust you and love you more than life itself." Bella said as I crashed my lips upon hers as we both release a moan.

****Lemon****

_He clutched her around the top of her arms and pulled her to her feet. He buried his nose in her neck and gave a long slow purr. His hands reached for her top and he started to undress her. Pushing her up against the trunk of the nearest tree. She grasps two of the lower branches as lifts her up bring her pussy into face view. He takes her legs and puts them around his shoulders. He slowly began to kiss her shaven mound. "Oh...oh god..." She cries out in pleasure. Digging her fingers into blonde hair trying to bring him closer to her over grow need. He grasped her hip and barring his face further into her heaven. He began to nip and suck at her clit as he plunged two fingers into her center. "More...Jasper...faster..." Bella moaned. He moaned back as he was getting harder. She was panting and moaning getting closer to her release. His fingers move in and out of her sweet heaven faster; curling his finger hitting her most sensitive spot making her walls clenched down around his fingers. "JASPER" Bella screams as her orgasm peaked. He eagerly lapped up her sweet juices as it poured from her pussy. He gently lowered her to the ground. "I'm not done with you yet, darlin'." Jasper whispered in her ear._

_He rips his pants off showing his raging cock. She gets down on her hands and knees poking her ass in the air. "Oh darlin' your such a beautiful creature and your all mine." Jasper told her as he was caressing ass. He winded his hand down her ass; slowly stroking her slit. "Still wet I see" Jasper moaned as he liked his fingers clean of her heavenly juices. Lining his cock up to her center, grabbing her hips he plunged fully into her pussy. They gasped and moaned as they connected. She rocked her hips back into him. He slowly pulled out and slammed back in over and over again. Her fingers dug further into the dirt as she began to pant and moan. "Oh...Ohgod...faster...Mmm...HARDER" Bella cried out. He began to pump faster and harder as he gripped her hips tighter. His chest pressed against her back. One hand had her breast; pinching and pulling at her nipple. The other hand snaked between her thighs and stroked her clit. Her vision blurred. She could feel herself getting close to coming again. As she tensed up, he pushed her into the dirt again and covered her body with his. He was growling; feral. As her orgasm peaked she felt his teeth sink into the muscle that joined her neck and shoulder. She screamed again._

****End of Lemon****

Alice POV

Oh boy, I need to sneak out and get Bella and Jasper some clothes. Hurrying to my room grabbing pants for Jasper and everything else for Bella. "I'm going for a quick hunt." I called out as I jumped out my window. Following their scent, I finally reached them. "Guys, here are some clothes for you." I called out to them. As I ran back to the house I grabbed and drained a deer. Now all I have to do is tell everyone that they are now mated. This is going to be fun...NOT.


	8. Chapter 8

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 8**

James POV

I watched as Jasper and Bella emerged from the woods. The wind shifted just slightly and I got a whiff of a scent I spent many nights praying I would never smell. That son of a bitch mated with my daughter already. HE COULD OF ASKED PERMISSION. I knew...everyone knew they were mates but they could of waited to become fully mated to one another. What on earth where they thinking?

Jane POV

My baby, no she is now a mated woman. Couldn't they have waited and I don't know got married first. Oh god what if she gets pregnant. Did she even tell Jasper the possiblity of it? Noticing the look on her face that's a big fat NO. Now what?

Charlie POV

I watched as James looked over at Jasper and Bella; his eyes narrowed toward Jasper giving his evil smirk. Jane was some amused at the situation but concerned as well. I felt sorry for Bella cause I knew either James or Jane would do something stupid.

Third Person POV

Bella and Jasper made their way slowly over to everyone. The Cullen's snickered, Charlie smile at them giving their approval. Jane and James looked at each other then at Bella and smirked. "So I guess this means your going to be my son in law soon? Of course you will otherwise there would be difficulties if you continue to persue my daughter." Jane said rulefully.

Bella looked at her mother "What the hell Mamma? I'm NOT a child!" Bella yelled. James looked at Jane "Your okay with the fact they never dated or that he never considered to ask us permission to date or mate with our daughter?" James seethed as he was furious with Jane. James turned to Bella "You, Isabella are in trouble." James grounded out. Then turned to Jasper "Jasper when everything is said and done I can't be too mad your a good man and just take good care of my baby." James said with chuckle as he peered over at Bella.

Bella POV

What? "Are you guys okay? Where are my parents?" I started looking around as everyone laughed at me. This was so not the reaction I was looking for. Okay their fine with me being completely mated to Jasper, my God of War. This could work I think unless its their ploy. I'll think about that later.

I turn to my mate "Well I think we both need a shower and to start planning tactics." I told Jasper as ground my as into his groin then I turned and dashed inside the house. "Now darlin' no need to be cruel." I heard Jasper yell out to me.

Jasper POV

Damn that little vixen. She wants to play this game...haha...I'll show her. As we entered the Cullen home; I heard the Bella still in the shower. "Bella you almost done honey?" I said smirking as I sent her a shot of lust. I heard Bella begin to pant and moan. "Dude that is just wrong to keep her on the edge." Emmett said laughing. I looked at Emmett "I never said I wasn't gonna finish either." I told him matter of factly. I made to my room at the Cullen's and shredded my clothes before approaching the bathroom.

****Lemon****

_I entered the bathroom finding Bella squating in the corner of the shower. The water just rolling down her lushish skin as feverishly thrusting two fingers inside her hole. "Mmm...ugh...ooo" she moaned as I chuckled at her. Snapping her eyes up at me I feel and see our eyes turn black with lust. "Let me help with that darlin'." I told her moaning into her mouth as our lips connected. Slowly kissing her, nipping at her bottom lip asking permission to enter. She opens and our tongues battle for dominance as I claim her mouth. I released her mouth with a moan as whimpered with loss of contact. "You've been a naughty girl Bella." I half growled half purred out. She start to lick and nip down my chest; making her way to down my abs. _

_She gets down on her knees and begins to lick the head of my cock. "So good" I moaned. She licks the length of my cock and begins to stoke my member with one hand as the other began to massage my sac. "Bella...please...more" I panted. She licks tip of my cock once more before taking me fully in her mouth. My hands gripped her head as I started thrusting into her mouth. I felt my stomach tighten. "So close...so good...I'm gonna...ahhhhh" I yelled as I cum. I watch as she greedily swallowed and licked my cock clean. I felt myself harden again as Bella stood up and walked to the shower wall; she leaned forward her back turned towards me as she pokes that plump ass in the air at me. "Bella bella see what you do to me" I grinded my harden length into her ass causing her to whimper. _

_Using one finger I slowly gliding down her slit. "Oh...oh" she said as I thrusted two finger into her pussy. "So wet Bella" I whispered in her ear. "Only for you baby" She moaned. I pumped my fingers in and out first slowly then going faster bringing her just to the edge of orgasm. I hold her there with my power as I bring my fingers to my lips licking them clean of her sweet juices. Pressing my harden member to her center she begins to buck her hips as I slam into her juicy pussy. "Oh...ohgod...so close" She cried in pleasure. I pump harder and faster into her cunt as I suck her mate mark. "Please...Jasper...so good" she moans again. I was getting close to my own release; winding my hand up the inside of her thigh I reach and began rubbing her clit. I pushed out more lust at Bella causing her walls to clamp down on my engorged member milking cock as we screamed each others name in release._

****End of Lemon****

Third Person POV

Bella and Jasper finished their shower and dressed before going down to the family room to discuss plans to prevent the Romanian Coven(mainly Stephen) from kidnapping Bella again. Jasper called Peter and Charlotte to bring his ass up to Forks for a sitrep. "Fucker, already on the way and will see you in five hours." Peter-fuckin-know-it-all-Whitlock the cheeky bastard. Carlisle called the Denali Coven and they agreed to help as well. James called Garrett and Randall who would be there in a few days. Jane called Aro and asked for Alex and other guard to help. Aro agreed only after Jane said she would serve another 50 years on the guard. Bella and Charlie pleaded with her not to but she wouldn't here of it.

Elsewhere in Seattle, the Romanian Coven has been planning and calling their own recruits. A man starts to stalk a group of teenagers slowly plucking them one by one. "Welcome to our army" he whispers in their ear as tilts their head to the side biting down. "Well done Riley" Stephen said as he walks into an abandoned warehouse.

**A/N:** The next chapter will a few weeks later as they begin to train. Tell me what you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 9**

Stephen POV

I want my Bella back and I will have her. This coven that thinks they can't keep me from Bella will be destroyed. Walking out to the training field I called Riley over.

"From this point forward no one feeds till the battle is over. If we win you shall have all of Forks to feed." I commanded.

"Riley how is training coming?" I demanded.

"It should be an easy victory sir." Riley said with confidence.

Vladimir POV

Stephen is completely obsessed with this bitch of a girl. He so doesn't understand the concept of war. I guess I need to take over if were going to survive. Now where is Riley?

"Riley prepare the newborns. If all works out we head to Forks a week early. THERE IS TO BE NO MISTAKES!" I yelled.

"Yes sire" Riley spoke then turned back to the newborns.

Once the Cullen coven is taking care of we will take over the Volturi. Then nothing will stop me from putting the humans in their place.

****Back in Forks****

Major POV

Training was going smoothly. Esme and Carlisle seemed to be the weakest in mock battle. So I had Peter and Garrett work with them. I ordered Kate to help Bella with strengthening her shields while everyone else was mock fighting.

"I just can't do it Kate." Bella whined.

"Fine then..._looking at Bella then glanced at me_...I'll just have use the Major then." Kate said bluntly.

"You will not touch him." Bella roared at which I found myself harden.

"Why it's not like you can protect him" Kate taunted.

"DO NOT PUSH ME KATE!" Bella hissed.

At this point, I noticed that everyone stopped and made their way over me to what was going on. Peter nudged me and told me watch my mate carefully. That's when I seen her eyes.

James POV

I watched as my little girl's eye as they went pitch black. Bella shut them quickly and as a evil smirk appeared on her lips. She opens her eyes and peers around at everyone but this isn't Bella its Isa. Bella has let the monster take over.

"Oh shit..." Was the only words that slipped through my lips.

"Major, Bella is not in control now. The last time this happened it took months to get Bella back." I told the Major.

Third Person POV

They all watched as the Major stalked toward Isa giving her loud growl. Isa stood her ground and hissed back. The Major and Isa started circling each other sizing each other up hissing and growling echoed through the field. They each lunged at the other causing a loud thunderclap as they blocked each others move.

"Isa is better than I thought. She matches the Major blow for blow. No one has ever done that before." Peter murmured to the group.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my niece. She has been trained to fight by both the Volturi and nomads that James knows." Alex said proudly.

They colided once more before they flipped into a crouch snarling at one another. They began once again to circle one another. Major lunges at Isa. Isa waits till he almost hits her before flipping over him. She grabs his legs as she flips tossing the Major through several trees. Major gets up furious and charges Isa. Isa laughs as he plows into her. They start throwing punches and kicks when finally brings teeth to her neck.

"I win darlin' and you did wonderfully." Major whispered in her ear.

Isa POV

I lost...I never lose. Mmm mate is proud of me. As the major said those words I began to purr but I wasn't going to submit to the Major ever. We are equals and mate. He may dominate in the bedroom and lead in battle but never anywhere else.

"Major, you did well too my mate." I purred.

The Major wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me into his bare chest. He ran his nose down my jaw towards my neck. I released a low hiss in pleasure as he began sucking and nibbling my mate mark.

Carlisle POV

I was stunned at the fact that Major was matched and challenged by his own mate. As we watch them cuddle we see their eyes return to normal. Well at least normal for a vampire and a hybrid. Bella and Jasper are back and everyone seemed shocked as quickly Bella caged the monster.

A few more mock battles and I think were good or at least that is what Peter said. Then the waiting game begins.

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short but the next chapter will be worth the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 10**

Third Person POV

Alice announced that the fight would be in two days. Now everyone went off with their mate for the day since they would have to hunt and ready for battle the following day. They all left calling out to Jasper and Bella.

"We are heading into town." Alice said as she dragged Theo of to her porsche.

"Rose and I are heading into the forest." Emmett shouted as they reached the forest edge.

"We're going do our thing." Peter tapped his head then grabbed Char.

"I'm taking your mother to the house." Charlie called out as he climbed in the cruiser.

"Victoria, Laurent and I are going to run patrols till you all get back." James yelled out.

"We are going to the shopping." Kate said grabbing Garrett.

Everyone else decided to help on patrol or go fuck some where. Jasper and Bella went back inside the Cullen home and sat on the couch in silence.

Bella POV

Jasper and I are here alone finally but now I don't know what to do. I turn to Jasper and noticed a smirk graced his lips. His eyes have gone black as night as stood before me.

"Come I shall claim you." Major half demanded half lusted.

Major then pick me up and swung me over his shoulder. I began to squirm trying to break his hold. It only pushed me further as Isa began to emerge.

Isa POV

"Put me down NOW!" I ordered Major.

Major put me down alright but first he threw us into a wall. He had me by the neck snarling in my face. Major thought he could reprimand me, I think not. Major finally released his grip and began to beckon me to his side. Though I, Isa will submit to my Major he will not have me so easily.

****Lemon****

_They began to circle each other as they slowly began hiss and growl fighting for dominance. Major lunge to grab Isa around the waist. Isa dodged but was caught off balance. Major tossed her up against growling as he claimed her lips roughly with his. Isa began to purr as Major glided up her thigh and cupped her breast roughly. "Major...please" Isa moaned. Major suddenly released her. "ON YOUR KNEES" Major ordered. Isa was on her knees before the Major waiting excitedly for his next command. Major noticed Isa loved be commanded as her sweet arousal scent began to engulf the air around them. Major tore off his pants and stood before Isa with his raging erect cock. "Suck me off" Major commanded. _

_Isa licked the tip of his cock making the Major thrust his hips forward. She glided her tongue along the base of his shaft as she griped the Major's hips. Isa took his cock in her mouth and slowly began swirl her tongue around his cock. "GOD...WOMAN...DON'T STOP" Major roared. Isa began to bob her head up and down fast as she began to suck and lick furiously. "SO...CLOSE" Major moaned. Isa took one hand and to massage his sac as it began to tighten. Isa then grazed her teeth across his cock giving one last suck. "Fuuuck...ISSSAAAAAA!" Major called out in release as Isa swallowed all he unloaded. _

_Major slowly walked around Isa ripping up her red satin dress that fit her body prefectly. "Going commando?" Major asked amused. Isa was still on her knees so Major just pushed her down so she now on her hands as well. Major slowly stoked her pussy before plunging two fingers into her wet heat. "Wet for me already." Major said. "Yes...for you...ugh...only you." Isa half moaned half purred. He began to pump his fingers in and out slowly than faster. "MORE...AHH...FASTER" Isa roared out. Major took his other hand and began to rub up and down her thigh. He pulled his fingers out right as Isa was on the edge of release before roughly entering her from behind. "Oh...Ohgod...HARDER!" Isa screamed as she came hard. Major wasn't threw yet. He pumped his engorged cock in and out of her pussy. Major began to pound faster as Isa clawed at the floor begging for release. "Major...so ugh...CLOSE!" Isa moaned. Major took one hand and began to circle her clit and his other hand grabbed a handful of hair. "I'm...gonna...CUM...AHHH...MAAAAJOOR!" Isa yelled in release of pain and pleasure as the Major marked her again pumping his venom into her skin._

****End of Lemon****

Major POV

We had just finished fucking when everybody returned urgently with a call from Alice. I just wish people would learn the term knock before entering a room. I had yet pulled out of my mate before the pixie entered our room.

"What the fuck are you staring at midget?" Isa, my lovely mate asked bluntly.

Alice just stood there with her mouth open gaping like a damn fish out of water. If I wasn't pissed I would have laughed.

"Isa asked you a fucking question. I expect an answer." I demanded.

Alice POV

OMG...I so did NOT see this. Oh shit they want answers and I damn sure don't want to be punished for not listening to the Major or Isa either.

"I had a vision..." I said trailing off.

That was brilliant Alice not only did interrupt them but I can't seem to say why.

"What of Alice?" Major growled out as Isa hissed at me.

"The battle has moved up. They'll be here in an hour." I told them in fear.

"Your dismissed." They hissed.

All I can think is oh fuck!

Third Person POV

The Cullen's and their allies gathered in the field awaiting the arrival of the Romanians and their army. Stephen and Vladimir emerge first as their follows. Major and Isa step forward as Stephen and Vladimir stalk towards them.

"My Bella, come to me my sweets." Stephen called out in a sickening eerie voice.

Isa shivered as Stephen spoke as she and the Major hissed at Stephen.

"I will NEVER be yours! YOU ASSHOLE!" Isa roared.

At this both sides charged each other. Isa and Major took on Vladimir and Stephen while Peter took on Riley then everyone else took on the newborns. You could hear every rip and bite as the newborns were slowly dismantled. There was at least 75 newborns that were slowly dwindling to nothing as their screams pierced the air.

Peter was struggling to subdue Riley as they once again crashed into each other. Riley managed to rip off Peter's right arm as he let out a painful roar. Peter growled viciously at Riley and lunging at him. Peter managed to grab Riley with his left arm crashing down to the ground with his legs. Slowly Peter began to rip Riley apart while he was pinned down by Peter's knees as Riley screamed and wilthered in pain.

"Hey anyone seen my arm?" Peter asked as he seen his mate Char wave it at him while ripping a head off a newborn.

"Got it right here sug" Char yelled.

James, Jane, and Victoria started several pyres to burn the pieces. Suddenly another wave of newborns emerged. There was at least 50 this time. Everyone seem to make quick disposal of their newborns. Everyone began to assess injuries until they heard a roar of pain.

Major was circling Vladimir as he sent him waves of pain and fear. Vladimir collapsed under the emotions and almost began begging for his death. Major decided to drawl it out longer though. Major slowly began to rip Vladimir's fingers off one by one till there was none left. Then he ripped off Vladimir's hands and arms and restarted the process with his toes, feet, and legs. Finally there was nothing left but a torso and head to which Major just crushed. Then he turned to watch his mate Isa fight Stephen.

Stephen lunged at Isa snapping his teeth within inches of her face. Isa grabbed Stephen and tossed him into a tree making it crash on top of him. Stephen stood and disappeared before her eyes then reappeared in front of her as he land a kick and a punch to Isa's stomach and face. As Isa began to stumble back Stephen grabbed and tore a chunk of her thigh out. Isa roared in pain. Major ran and crouched in front of Isa growling at Stephen daring to attack again. Isa stood up and crouched to attack as blood began to pour out of her leg. Major and Isa charged Stephen each grabbing an arm and leg tearing him apart. Isa took Stephen's head and smashed into the ground before falling to the ground in pain.

James POV

My baby is hurt...I wish things were easy like; when she was three and tripped on a lego block cutting her head on the table at Charlie's. Now my Bella is mated and I can't simply kiss and make her pain disappear.

Jane POV

Oh god my little girl is in pain. I want to comfort my baby but she is mated now. I will have to wait till the Major calms or Jasper re-emerges. I need to gather blood for her.

"All those who are uninjured need to fetch blood those who are." I ordered.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett, Kate, James, Theo, and I left to collect blood.

Carlisle POV

I slowly approached the major and Isa with Peter as we assumed our submissive stance. Isa was hissing in agonizing pain while Major continuely growled at us.

"Major may I check Isa over? I need to stop the bleeding." I told Major.

"You may with a Char's assisstance and Peter you may have to restrain me." Major ordered.

Char approached Isa and gently held her down as I looked over her leg. The wound was five inches long, three inches wide and two and half inches deep. Blood was still oozing from it only it began slow.

"I need to start an IV of blood." I noted.

Isa hissed as I applied pressure to her wound. Major tried to lunge at me growling. If I was human I would of shit my pants.

"Hurry the fuck up, where the hell is the blood for my mate?" Major demanded.

Jane suddenly appeared with several containers of blood and layed them down next to me before rushing out of the room narrowly missing Major's grasp.

Isa POV

My vision began to fade into darkness. I felt alone and abandoned. I was caged inside my mind as the pain rushed through my body urging me almost into insanity.

**A/N: **_I have several personally issues that I must tend to so updates will slow down some. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I will try and update as soon as I can. _


	11. Chapter 11

Abandoned

Chapter 11

Bella POV

It's so dark here. Where am I? I feel hands on me...please tell me Stephen didn't kidnap me again. I need to get out of here. Someone please help me!

Major POV

I seen Isa's eyes roll into the back of her head then nothing. Suddenly I felt a lot of fear pour out of Isa. I try to shake her to wake her up but nothing. What's wrong with my mate?

Carlisle POV

I have never in my life seen a vampire black out but then again Bella is only half. Major is currently helping Bella swallow some blood by gently massaging her throat.

"Major, can I please check over her wounds?" I asked submissively.

"You may come closer and check Isa's wounds but watch yourself." Major stated.

Checking over Bella I noticed chunk missing from her leg. I see Garrett found the piece of her leg so I can possibly reconnect it. Looking over her wound I flushed it out and cleaned the chunk that was missing to see if it was still usable.

"Major I don't know if I can reconnect this so I might have to just close up her wound." I told him.

"Do whatever is necessary Carlisle." Major ordered.

Bella POV

Darkness and pain surrounds me. I hear humming noises in this blackened stated of awareness.

"Ma...Da...Jas..." I groaned.

James POV

My little girl. Bella finally waking up. Now if Major will let us by so I can check on my daughter. I know one thing Major and I are going to have a talk about this shit.

Jane POV

My baby is going be ok. I need to hold her. Damn Major needs stand down and allow James and I to see our child. She is still sixteen fucken ass.

Alice POV

"Major, Bella will be fully awake in seven hours." I told the Major.

Yeah then the real fun starts. Bella's parents are pissed. So not going end well.

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but the next one will be longer I promise you.


	12. Chapter 12

Abandoned

Chapter 12

*****_**Flashback Last few days after the battle**_*****

_Bella POV_

_Waking up in pain is one thing I would like to forget right about now. Damn that fucker took a nice bite out of me. I've been hearing yelling for the last five minutes. I wonder what the hell is going on? Well I might as well try to get up..._

_James POV_

_We still got about an hour before Bella wakes up. So I grabbed Jane so we could confront Major._

"_Major, can we have a word with you?" I asked_

"_Yes, Mr. Hunter." He smirked_

"_YOU MAYBE MATED TO MY DAUGHTER BUT THAT DON'T GIVE YOU THE FUCKEN RIGHT..." I start to say before Major interrupted me._

"_Are you questioning my ability to care for my mate?" Major hissed._

_Suddenly we all shifted when we heard Bella groan in pain. Major flew up the stairs to his room with us hot on his heels._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING AT MY MATE?" Isa growled out in pain._

_Jane POV_

_Shit! We were suppose to have more time before Bella woke up. I guess Jasper is good mate for her. I still don't like the fact he kept us away. I guess we will have to compromise so we can some what endure each others presence. _

"_We are sorry Isa and we will leave and talk about this matter later." I cooed to my daughter trying to relieve the tension in the room._

_I turned to James and we knew now the man that standing by our daughter has now take our place in our child's life. A mother knows when her child has found her true love and won't be needed as much. Just like James won't be the one she turns to when she is scared. I can't believe my baby is now a mated woman._

_Jasper POV_

_I felt James and Jane emotions as they left the room going from pure anger to content and love. I finally got the Major back in his cage so I could help take care of my mate. I started easing her pain so she could rest again while we waited for Carlisle to return. Carlisle was able to reattach the chunk of flesh back to her leg. _

"_Sh...sh...Bella we'll get through this." I whisper in her ear._

_***End of Flashback***_

Several months past

Jasper POV

Everything was finally settle down to give us some degree of normalcy. I decided to take Emmett to Seattle with me to pick out a ring. After I get the ring I have to stop and see James. I wanna do this right for my Bella. She deserves the best and I plan to give her just that.

"So do you know what your looking for?" Emmett asked.

"I have an idea of what I want but it has to be perfect. I want Bella to feel special and beautiful." I told him.

We went to several jewelry stores but nothing seemed right. Finally Emmett suggested we look at an antique store. I was looking through the rings till I spotted the perfect one.

"That's the ring!" I said excitedly.

"Whoa, dude chill. Your projecting, I'm about to turn into Alice." Emmett said at vampire speed.

"Shit! Sorry man." I said sheepishly.

The ring I found was white gold with a blue diamond heart surrounded by rhinestones. It was perfect. The ring small, delicate, and beautiful just like Bella. After the lady got it boxed and I paid for it; I dropped Emmett off at the house. It was time to ask James.

James POV

I heard a car pull up and figured it was Jasper to take Bella somewhere again. Boy was I wrong!

"James, um...can you take a run with me really quick. I just want to ask you something." Jasper asked nervously.

I never thought I would see the day Major Jasper Whitlock was nervous. I think I know what he wants to talk about. This one is going down in my books. Ha!

"Sure thing, let's go." I said.

We got to a clearing out earing distant when we stopped. There was a few moments of silence before Jasper began to speak.

"Ok, here's the thing James. I love your daughter and I know you know that. I know you also know we are mated. The thing is I want to tied to Bella both in the vampire world and the human one. So I guess what I mean. Oh hell! I want your permission to marry your daughter." Jasper stumbled though his explanation.

"I knew from the moment I seen Bella look at you; that you were the one. Your a great man Jasper and I'm grateful that my daughter has you. So welcome to the family son!" I told him clasping my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Was all he said before running off.

My little girls getting married...

Bella POV

I got a call from Jasper early this afternoon about our date tonight. He want to take me 'some place special' according to him. I hate surprises and he know this. Why the hell does he pull this shit? So here I am with mamma helping me pick out something decent to wear. It would help if I knew where we going so I know what dress in. Grrrr!

"Are you through with your pouting?" Mamma asked.

"No...yes...huh? I wasn't pouting?" I said wry.

"Yes you are. You are just mad cause Jasper won't tell you where you are going. Its suppose to be a surprise. Now just deal with it." Mamma reprimanded me.

"Fine! It doesn't mean I have to like it." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Let's get you dressed." Mamma said as she jumped up and went to my closet.

We went through my closet for an hour till we found the perfect dress. Lord I'm gonna damn right fine. It a black satin dress with a v-dip collar that went slightly past my breasts and slit that went up to my hip. I hope Jasper likes it. I swear if I am over dressed I will kill Jasper for making me look like a damn fool.

_Honk...honk_

Jasper POV

I found the perfect place to purpose to Bella. First I'm taking her out to a fancy diner then to the cliffs to watch the stars. Once it reaches minght I pop the question. Well here goes nothing...

**A/N:** Hey everyone this story is almost complete. There are only a few more chapters left. I'm also debating on if I should do a sequel. Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Abandoned

Chapter 13

***Flashback***

_They stood at the top of the cliffs looking up at the stars just cuddling with another. Once it reached midnight on the dot Jasper knelt down on one knee and held a small box in his hand which held the precious ring._

_Bella watched Jasper intensely as he opened the box. Bella seen the ring and immediately tears began to flow from her eyes. Jasper gently took his other hand wiped the tears away before he began to speak._

"_Bella, you are my light that shines so bright that the darkness I had reseeded. We have shared a lot together over these last several months. I proud to call you my mate, my goddess of war, my friend but I would like to also call you my wife. So Bella would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jasper spoke._

_Bella nodded her head up and down furiously._

"_Yes Jasper! Yes...yes I will become your wife." Bella said excitedly._

_***Lemon***_

_Bella knocked Jasper down as she ripped his shirt and pants off. Slowly she starts kiss and lick his chest downward. Jasper was moaning in excitement. "Baby, I really want to suck you off but I prefer you to be in me now." Bella moaned as she stood taking her clothes off. "Come here darlin' and I'll fill you right up." Jasper said in low husky tone. _

_Bella straddled Jasper slowly lowering herself onto Jasper's erect manhood. They both sighed on contact. Bella began to roll her hips as she bounced up and down on Jasper's cock. Jasper gripped her hips and began to go faster. Both moan as they reached their peek. Bella slams down on Jasper's dick as they both climax screaming each others name._

_***End of Lemon***_

***End of Flashback***

Alice POV

There is so much to plan! Once I found out Jasper and Bella engagement I decided to put my best foot forward and help out. Theo was great and help plan their wedding with me. Bella told me point blankly 'I don't care what you do you know what we like' and left to go hunting with Jasper. So I was excited I got to do what I loved SHOP!

Let's see what do I have left to do...hmmm.

1. Wedding Cake...check

2. Decorations...almost completed

3. Invitations...check

4. Food for the humans and hybrid...check 'Oh can't forget the blood coolers'

5. Tuxs for the guys...check 'I can't believe they acted like five year olds'

6. Dress for us girls...double check 'though Bella did put up a good fight'

What am I missing? Ah, that's it!

7. Music...check

Only one week left heehee I'm so excited maybe Theo will get the hint and purpose soon. Well a girl can hope...

**Invitation**

_The Whitlock-Cullen and Swan-Hunter-Volturi's_

_request the honor of your presence_

_at the marriage of _

_Isabella Cambre Marie Swan-Hunter-Volturi_

_to_

_Jasper Alexander Whitlock-Cullen_

_Saturday, the seventeenth of July_

_two thousand and eleven_

_at half past four in the afternoon._


	14. Chapter 14

Abandoned

Chapter 14

Third Person POV

July 17th approached rather quickly. Alice was franticly trying to finish the last details before the big day, which just happens to be tomorrow. The wedding and reception were being held in the Cullen's backyard with Aro conducting the ceremony.

***The Big Day***

The men were setting the chairs up along with larger décor. The women were putting the final details into place as the guests started to arrive.

***Skip to Bride***

Bella was nervous but not about marrying Jasper. She was nervous that this day would never happen. Jane and Esme were in the process of helping Bella into her wedding gown when Alice came in to do her hair and nails. Bella's gown was long flowing hunter green satin gown, backless with a low dipping neck line trimmed with black lace. Bella looked fabulous! Now she just had to wait a few moments till she was wed.

***The Ceremony***

The wedding march began to play with a very giddy Jasper waiting at the alter.

James POV

I knocked on the door and took a deep breath as I looked at the woman in front of me. My baby girl has grown into this beautiful woman.

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

"Yes, I think I am. Do I look ok?" Bella murmured.

"Baby girl, you look wonderful." I told her.

I held out my arm as she slipped her arm into mine. It was time.

Bella POV

As I rounded the corner to walk down the aisle I gasped at the décor. Alice had done an enchanted forest theme. The chairs were mostly stumps or logs and the gazebo was decorated with sashes for fabric that contained dragonflies and butterflies. What more could I want? It was twilight now and it made everything glow. I was now focused on the man in front of me. Jasper in that gorgeous dark brown suede suit.

***Skip to Vows***

"And now Bella and Jasper would like to share their vows." Aro announced.

"Jasper, you're my mate and love of my life. I promise to obey, treasure, and make you the happiest man alive for the rest of our days." I declared as I slide his ring on his finger.

"Bella, you had my heart from day one but I never realized it till it was almost to late. I promise to protect, honor, cherish, and make you the happiest woman alive for eternity." Jasper declared as he slide the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Aro said with a chuckle.

Jasper leaned down and captured my lip with such passion I think I might of moaned. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. We turned and greeted with several snickers from our families.

"May I introduce you to Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Alexander Whitlock-Cullen" Aro exclaimed.

Jasper POV

I finally got my Bella. The reception was great and now where on our way for honeymoon. I had rented a small villa in Tuscany for a month. We will hunt at night and join the night life while there but the days would be filled with me ravishing my wife. I still can't believe it.

***Lemon***

_We had just arrived and I set our luggage in the living room before returning to carry my beautiful Bella across the thresh hold. I continued to carry her to the bed room were I laid her down in the middle of the bed. I slowly undressed her before I undressed myself. I crawled onto the bed and started placing little kisses all over her face before slowly sucking her mated mark. "Oh Jas!" She moaned. Rolling her right nipple between my fingers while licking and nipping the other. "More" She cried out. "More what?" I said gliding my tongue down to her navel. "More…I …ah just…need." She said franticly trying to get friction. I drove my tongue into her navel and began to nip at her pelvis. "Ugh!" She grunted thrusting her hips up. "My sweet gorgeous wife, I plan to worship you tonight." I said as my tongue grazed against her slit. Her back arched and thrust her sweet heat further into my face. I slowly pushed three fingers into her and began a slow steady rhythm. She began to reach her first peak as I withdrew my fingers and lick them clean. "Please baby!" She moaned. "I'm not done yet darlin'" I told her. I lined myself up and plunged into center. In and out I continued to pump my harden member till I felt her inner walls clench down on my cock. With a final thrust I came as well. "I love you Bella" I whispered "I love you too!" Bella mumbled as she fell asleep._

***End of Lemon***

**A/N: **Sorry for how long it took. I have dealing with some personal issues. Hope you all enjoy!


	15. Epilogue

Abandoned

Epilogue

_One year later_

Bella POV

We are at Isle Esme for a family get together. That and our first anniversary! Looking back so much has happened...

_Dear Journal,_

_Jasper and I have been married a year now and it's been wonderful. We like all couples had our ups and downs but we worked out all the kinks. After we got back from our honeymoon Jasper bought a place Montana. It's our first home! Anyways Charlie moved back to Italy with Mother and a month later Mother changed him. I must say for a newborn Charlie was...um what's the word...oh yeah...very comical. Needless to say Volterra was a funny place to be till Charlie got a hold of his powers. His powers turns Charlie into rubber and in one touch he can transfer it to someone or thing. So literally everyone was bouncing off the walls. Oh and Victoria and Father are on better terms regarding me and Vicky...I mean Victoria has slowly warmed up to me. We still get into fights but not as bad. Heehee!_

_Edward...that is a name I wish I could forget but can't because he lead me to Jasper. Carlisle was so disgusted with him. Edward was stripped of Cullen crest and money then shipped off to Alaska to our cousins. Though from what I have heard Edward outstayed his welcome and is somewhere in England. I feel kinda sorry for him and only wish he meets his mate soon._

_As for Rosalie well Emmett took a different approach with punishing her unwanted behavior. Now Rosalie understands me better and Jasper is grateful to have his twin back. I did have a little sit down with her and discovered our hatred for one another was based off of Edward and what he told the family which was several lies._

_Carlisle and Esme have been great. Their like my second set of parents. I felt bad for them kicking Edward out of the family but they told me it was bound to happen with the way he treats people. I agreed and left it like that. Since then there has been no tension between any of us though we tend to disagree on certain things but now things are talked out instead of exploding at one another. _

_Last month my pixie sister-in-law got married to Theo, who is like my uncle. Gosh thank heavens we make up roles otherwise the humans might be seriously confused with our family. The wedding was gorgeous. Alice and Theo were married under the night sky during a meteor shower. It was perfect and outrageous just like them._

_Well that's all for now..._

_Bella_

"Bella, come on we are suppose to meet everyone down at the beach." Jasper said as he flung me over his shoulder and smacked my ass.

"Why do always have to do that?" I said laughing.

"COME ON BELLA AND JASPER!" We heard our family yell as we neared the beach.

That is how we celebrated our first year together.

**A/N: **I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.


End file.
